1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bucket transfer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When transferring medications from a pharmacy department, medications for one patient are conventionally placed in a bucket and are automatically transferred to a nurse station using a transfer apparatus (see, for instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-310625). However, since it is ineffective to individually transfer those buckets from the nurse station to the respective patient rooms, a plurality of buckets are stored in a cart whereupon they are collectively transferred.
However, it is extremely troublesome to store all of the many buckets on the cart. Moreover, due to employment of an arrangement that prevents the stored buckets from falling off during transfer on the cart, there is a drawback in that they are hard to store. Thus, it has long been desired to provide an arrangement in which buckets can be automatically stored on carts.